


Sane (sán) adj. able to anticipate and appraise the effect of one's actions

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Gay Sex, M/M, Sciles, Scott/Stiles - Freeform, Werewolf!Stiles, scottstiles, stott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Werewolf!Stiles)<br/>It's the full moon and stiles has to go to the only place he knows is safe. Scott's house. Scott comforts him but eventually it turns into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sane (sán) adj. able to anticipate and appraise the effect of one's actions

He gripped at the steering wheel tight,he couldn't go home. Stiles couldn't risk hurting his dad,he didn't know where sleds he could go. He sighed and picked up his phone,glancing up at the sky that was slowly turning black. "Hey,Stiles?" Scott sounded concerned. "Scott. It's a full moon,I'm coming over right now"Stiles aid trying to ignore the itch in the back of his head. "Wait,tonight? Shit! Stiles I'm so sorry I forgot." Scott appologized. "No..it's alright" he couldn't help but chew at his bottom lip,he was almost to Scott's house. "Just hurry up and get here " "yeah" Stiles breathed and hung up,turning a few corners before he parked outside his friends house and approached the door. Scott was at the door before he could knock,"come on,let's get you upstairs." Scott said and hurried Stiles in and up to his room.   
Stiles sat on the bed and gripped at his hair,the itching was stronger now,it was dark but the moon wasn't out yet. Scott sat next to him,"Stiles?" He swallowed and placed a hand on his best friend's back. Stiles looked up and stared at Scott with fear in his eyes. "Here,just lay down and relax"Scott got up and helped Stiles lay down,he cringed slightly at the sight of his friend gripping his hair tighter and reducing himself to fetal position on his bed. Scott sighed and sat back down to rub his back,"it's ok, you'll get through this" he gently said. Stiles yet again looked at him with fear and with tears tugging at his eyes. "Why?...Why did you bite me?" Stiles said choking back tears. Scott chuckled slightly,"you asked me to,stupid". Scott smiled as Stiles closed his eyes and got up to leave him to sleep. "Stay..." Stiles muttered in to the bed sheets. Scott sighed and closed the door and stood above the bed,"lay down with me" he muttered again. "What? Stiles, why would you-" "shut up and lay down with me" Stiles groaned and grabbed at Scott's arm. Scott sighed and laid down,looking in to Stiles's half closed eyes. "Mnh...hey" Stiles chuckled slightly. Scott joined with a half chuckle and some nervousness,"hey".   
He was never this close to his friend,and ever since...since her he learner to move on. He...kind of liked Stiles now. Stiles's eyebrows scrunched as he shut his eyes tight and looked back at Scott with golden yellow eyes. "Wow...I didn't think it was possible that you could get more attractive" Scott lightly scoffed. "You think I'm attractive?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Well...no..I..." Stiles glared at him,knowing he was lying. "Ok,yeah...yes" Scott swallowed nervously. "Well,you're in luck,I think you are fairly attractive too" they both scoffed. softly. Scott didn't say anything,the space between them closed slowly but surely,locking them in a soft and passionate kiss. Scott held onto Stiles like he was the last person on earth,dragging his nails up under his shirt and down his back.  
Stiles's arms were around his neck and grabbing at Scott's hair,the kiss was deepening. Scott's free arm pulled around Stiles's waist and ground their hips together,causing both of them to let go of the kiss and pant lightly. Their eye contact was full of lust as both pairs were golden yellow and fangs were baring. "Scott..." "yeah...I know" Scott pulled them into another kiss as he rolled on top of Stiles. He then began to scrap his sharp teeth against Stiles's neck, causing his friend to sigh in pleasure and ultimately slide both their shirts off. Scott marked up his friend's chest with bites and bruises that healed almost immediately. Stiles pulled Scott into another kiss, putting all lust into it as he worked on getting Scott's belt and pants off. Their nails scraped and marked as hair was pulled and the kiss began to mean more than what was first intended.  
Their pants were off and both were sporting aching hard-ons. Scott grinded their erections together,both of them groaning lowly. "Scott please,oh God please just...just fuck me..." Stiles breathlessly begged. Scott smirked,baring his fangs and biting at Stiles's neck. Stiles shivered in pleasure and his fingers wove through curly hair. Scott sat up and spat in his hand and rubbed his dick slightly, "what ever you say...just promise to be loud" Scott lined up his erection with Stiles's hole. "Oh fuck yes, I'll be as loud as you want" Stiles panted in anticipation and pleasure. Scott slid into his best friend with one quick movement and began immediately to loud into him. "Oh fuck Scott!" He groaned and dug his nails into Scott's back,biting down on his lip with sharp fangs.  
Scott continued to pound harder and harder into Stiles,making him scream louder and dig his nails in deep. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott's waist as he threw his head back, feeling release close. "Scott...a-ah...shit Scott I'm gonna cum..." Stiles groaned out, one hand entangled in Scott's hair and the other grabbing the sheets tightly. Scott smirked with a slight growl and began to kiss his friend desperately. Short gasps escaped Stiles's lips as he finally came over his and Scott's stomachs. A few more thrusts and Scott pulled out to add to the cum already resting on Stiles's stomach. Stiles smiled, relieved and panted, Scott did the same before looking down at the white mess and giving Stiles a seductive smirk. He began to lick and clean up the cum off of Stiles. "Oh...God" Stiles gasped couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.  
Scott finished up and with hands on each side of Stiles's face he kissed him passionately. Stiles kissed back with equal feeling,they pulled away forehead to forehead with soft smiles. "Well...I can say I handled that full moon well" Stiles joked and they both laughed as Scott fell back on the bed and pulled his friend into an embrace. "Thank you Scott" Stiles mutter as his golden eyes went back to their normal shade. "Its no problem" Scott smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before they snuggled together to eventually fall into sleep.


End file.
